Offspring
by Son Of Evil
Summary: On the night Spike arose a vampire, he raped Celidy and drove her to become the vengence demon Helfrek. But their was one last bit of life left in him. Just enough to produce a child...
1. Default Chapter

Offspring  
  
By  
  
Son Of Evil  
  
1880  
  
London  
  
'How could she say that to me?' He ran past a group of people. One of them, a man named James, said loud enough for him to hear:  
  
"They call him William the Bloody because of his bloody awful poetry!" Him and the group laughed.  
  
'No! Shut up! SHUT UP! What did I ever do to you? WHY DO I HAVE DO BE SO PATHETIC?!' I burst through the doors and ran out onto the street, trying not to choke on my own sobs.  
  
I ran sobbing across the road, and bumped into a man and two women. "Watch were you're going!" I snapped. My voice came out strangled.  
  
"Or you could just take the next pathetic stranger that comes along," I heard the man say. He and one of the women laughed. If possible, I felt even lower. Now even strangers were making fun of me. And he wasn't even English! Irish, by the sound of his accent.  
  
I couldn't take it. I felt like the whole world was laughing at me. I and into an ally. I slipped and landed hard on my kneecaps. They gave a sickening crack that travelled up to my teeth. I got back up and looked at the clear night sky. The stars. The heavens. "WHY?" I screamed. "WHY ME?! I HATE YOU!!!"  
  
I knew it was a bad idea to be in an ally when there was a murder out there. But, maybe I wanted the murder to find me. Maybe I wanted to be the next victim. "Everyone would probably be better off,' I thought grimly.  
  
I turned around and there was one of the two women. The two women that had laughed at me. I felt anger mix in with my sadness. It didn't replace it; it just mixed with it. "Are you one of those London pickpockets?" I asked sharply. "You'll not get my purse, I tell you!"  
  
"Don't want your purse," she said in a singsong voice. She walked closer to me. "You're so sad," she said symperfectly. She looked into my eyes, and a strange  
  
feeling came over me. I felt like her will way battling with mine.and hers was winning. I felt paralysed. It reminded me of something in a book I'd read that had recently come out. The Undead. In it creature called a vampire, whose name was Dracula, had used demonic powers to put people under his thrall. To sap there very will.  
  
It was nonsense, of course. A load a bollocks, if you'll mind the language. But looking at her, I couldn't help but notice the simlaralits. The pale skin. The graceful way that she moved. I mean, I know that women are naturally more graceful than men, but she was amazing! Like a dancer. Wait, that must be it! She was a dancer. Then why did her eyes captivate me so? Well she was very beautiful. Yes, that must be it.  
  
Before I had any more thoughts linking her to a fairy tale creature, she spoke again. "Would you like the chance to make the naughty little boys and girls pay for teasing you so?" She asked. "Not just the chance, but the power?"  
  
Memories of the teasing, laughter and mockery flooded back to me. From childhood all the way to adulthood. And I was filled with rage. "Yes," I breathed.  
  
She smiled, and took a slight step back. Then.her face changed! I tried to scream, but I couldn't. She smiled, an  
  
evil smile this time, and yellow wolf eyes stared into my soul. She was still smiling, and that's when I saw them. Fangs!  
  
The look on her face was pure predator. I tried to scream again, but couldn't. She leaned towards me, and I saw her mouth opening. I felt her fangs graze my neck, and then she bit down. And this time I did scream. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, it's been a while since I've had time to update any of my stories. Got time, and suddenly was inspired for this. Well, I know there were loads of mistakes in the last chapter, and the truth is I don't think it's very good. Well, I'll try to improve. Enjoy!

I awoke to a pounding headache. I squeezed my eyes tightly and groaned. I felt disorientated, like I was drunk. I tried to raise my hand to my head but it banged on something. I frowned. At least, I think I did. I wasn't sure.

I tried to focus my sluggish mind. I let out another groan, and forced my eyes open. Their was a slab of wood mere inches from my face. I tried to more again, but I couldn't. A wild thought came to me. 'I'm buried alive! Oh God, oh God.' But then I came to my senses. The idea was ridicules. But…why am I unable to move? The thought of being buried alive came to me again. I became frantic. I made my hands into fists and pounded on the wood with all my might. To my astonishment, it split the first time. I struck it again, and again. Earth began to fall onto me. In my haste, I was oblivious to the fact that I wasn't breathing.

I reached to where the earth had fallen and my hands found the hole. I yanked it, ripping the wood off. I ripped away more wood, frantic to escape. I pushed my arms upward and forced myself free. I broke through to the surface and looked about wildly.

The area was filled with unmarked graves. Dear God in Heaven, I actually WAS buried. "My little boy's woken up," a feminine voice said. I turned around and saw the strange, but beautiful woman from the alley.

"What on Earth is going on?" I demanded sharply. The woman laughed and clapped her hands, bouncing on the balls of her feet, rather like that of a small child. It was a very queer sight to see an adult behaving in such a manner, and in a dark graveyard no less. "I asked you a question," I snapped. I certainly was not in the mood for these games.

The woman grew still and pointed a finger at me. "Naughty little boy," she scolded. "Sons should not speak to there mothers in such a fashion!"

I stared at her. "Are you mad, woman?" I asked, not believing my ears. "You are not my mother."

She walked over to me, and something stirred deep inside me, something that compelled me to her side. She began to speak. "I killed you and resurrected you. I took your blood and you died. Then I gave you my own and it transformed you. My teeth killed a mortal, and my blood changed you, gave birth to what you are now. If I am not your mother, then what am I?" To this I had no answer. I did not truly understand the question. She placed her hand on my cheek. "Don't you remember poppet?" And then suddenly I did. I stared at her. "I know what they called you," she said. "William the Bloody. They were right, but they didn't know it. But I knew. I saw you, and the Queen of Hearts told me I'd found my King. The sheep mocked the wolf, and now the wolf is unleashed, free of the chains placed upon him. The wolf's spirit was always strong, even though they make his flesh weak. William the Bloody. William the Bloody. William the Bloody is now free. His heart is filled with death's poetry, and his passion will make the angels hide."

I could do nothing but stare. Finally I asked her a question. "What is your name?"

"Drusilla." I kissed her hand. She smiled at me. "We must go now, dear William. It's your birthday, and the party must start. The stars tell me you'll be mighty."


End file.
